deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rayman vs Shantae
Rayman vs Shantae is an upcoming What-If? DeathBattle featuring Rayman from the Rayman franchise and Shantae from the Shantae franchise. Intro Wiz: Indie games have always held a special part in the lives of many gamers, hardcore or not. With the talent of smaller companies came memorable characters. Boomstick: But not many indie heroes get to be as or more popular than Shantae, the Half-Genie Hero! Wiz: And Rayman, the Limbless Wonder. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a DeathBattle. Rayman Boomstick: Looong ago… The primordial forest, deep and mysterious, witness the birth of a man. Er- a vegetable. Nonono!-... A thingamajig… Wiz: Conjured from the magnificent moonbeams of the second summer solstice, woven together by the nymphs, destined to preserve the equilibrium of the sacred universe. The one we call, Rayman. Boomstick: Proved himself to be absolutely… Unmanageable. Wiz: Rayman was created to return peace and harmony to the Glade of Dreams, a beautiful world created by all the dreams the bubble dreamer Polokus had. One day, it was terrorized by Jano, a monster created by a bad dream that Polokus dreamt, and so the nymphs, noticing the chaos, immediately went to the spot for a ritual in order for them to create a hero that would stop the madness. Boomstick: Buuut on the way, they were attacked by a group of zombie chickens of all things, and lost a bag of lums they needed to create the hero. Don't you just hate it when that happens? Wiz: As a result, the nymphs had no choice but to create the being with the remainder of the lums, resulting in Rayman being born without limbs, and developing his main form of attacking. Boomstick: He can swirl, spin, and extend his hands and feet to throw punches and kicks at least ten feet to attack any faraway foes, and charge his fists to make them go even further and hit even harder! And he doesn’t have to worry about losing them, a magical force brings his fists back to him afterwards, also hitting anyone between him and his hand. What goes around, comes around, I always say! Wiz: His punches make great hard-hitting projectiles, and like the blades of a helicopter, he also possesses the ability to make his hair spin incredibly fast and make it act as a propeller, allowing him to glide through the air and descend slowly to the ground from high above areas. Boomstick: Snoopy much? Wiz: He can also use this propeller hair to boost through the water at faster speeds, and is sharp enough to cut rope, and strong enough to make wind that blows away clothes from the wearer. Boomstick: Wow! I wish I had that power while I went for a night out at- Wiz: AT will, Rayman can also shrink to avoid attacks and go into small spaces, and can go back to his original size whenever he wants. He can strafe onto enemies to blow curved punches and kicks, often confusing the enemy and making Rayman all the more unpredictable. Boomstick: Carrying the magic fist, Rayman can fire three ultra-boosted extra fists at a longer distance that have less of a chance of coming back than your ex. Wiz: Alth- You know what, close enough. Boomstick: He also has funky clothing called combat fatigues, letting him fire literal small tornadoes to shrink his foes, punch full power with no lag, grapple onto things with the grappling chain, electrocute is foes, and… shoot plungers. Hey, get me one of those! Wiz: Said plunger gun can destroy Rabbids, which are at least star level durability. The power fists combined with his already powerful punches let him triple the power of his already devastating attacks, and the fire protection grants him invulnerability to any fire-related attack. The Blue Punch lets him send magic boxing glove projectiles. Boomstick: With incrediballs at his side, he's able to absorb the all-knowing lums, find hidden secrets around him, and even dash and become invincible for ten seconds, showing no mercy to anything in his way. Wiz: Speaking about lums, some too, can grant Rayman powers, red lums can grant Rayman health and a super blue lum lets him to for extended stretches of time. Boomstick: Rayman can run on walls, jump off them, and even go as far as to run upside down, hold his breath forever, obliterate metal cages with a simple punch, and clobber a dark teensie to send them flying into space and land on a faraway moon! He's also very well aware of the fourth wall. He's watching you! Wiz: With this strength, he can swing around and throw cows with seemingly no problem. Cows weigh an average of ¾ of a ton, and he flinged it around on a chain as if it were an Olympic Hammer Throw. Boomstick: He doesn't even need to TRY to be tough! He once burped loud enough to destroy part of a city, and survived after taking gunshots, lightning, missiles, and lasers like a man. He never even gets tired, goddamn! Feats - Defeated Mr. Dark - Defeated guardians - Traveled through land of dead (multiple times) - Returned knowledge to entire world - Punched a small vehicle into orbit - Swam fast enough to keep up w/ Carmen the Whale - Can tame and ride missiles - Tanked various explosives Wiz: He's fast enough to dodge lightning and outspeed interstellar-traveling pirate ships, strong enough to lift plums his own size and punch through solid rock, and durable enough to take a fall from orbit, an explosion the size of an island, and being completely crushed under weight, all while being completely fine. Boomstick: Despite all this, he's kind of lazy at times, once sleeping for an entire century before being woken up to save the world again! Not only that, his combat fatigues will only do him some good for a limited amount of time. Wiz: He harnesses his powers from the circle on his hoodie, which is connected to the heart of the world. This means if the core is destroyed, Rayman would lose the ability to fight, rendering him completely helpless. In addition, his cockiness may end up backstabbing him at times. Boomstick: Man, I feel the guy. He deserved that hundred-year long nap. Wiz: In various cases, Rayman was shown to prove his point and protect his land anyways. Energetic, childish, and fun-loving, no matter the cause, no matter the danger, local or extraterrestrial, you can always count on the legendary hero of the gods to save the world time and time again. “Alright, ladies and gents! Let's roll!” Shantae Wiz: Scuttle town is a peaceful town off the shore of Sequin Land where the citizens there all lived in harmony with each other. Boomstick: Except when the town is being threatened by the infamous Risky Boots and her gang of midget pirates, of course! Wiz: But once young girl will always work and fight tirelessly to thwart the plans of the nefarious pirate leader. The belly-dancing guardian, Shantae. Boomstick: After being left there by her human father and her genie mother, Shantae grew up to find out she was a half genie, and possessed magical powers thanks to that! Wiz: Now living in a lighthouse by the sea where she can easily detect danger, Shantae’s trademark form of attacking is her long ponytail, which she cracks like a whip by shaking her head back and forth. This move is of her pure nature, and she can push and break stone and huge rocks with it alone. Boomstick: Ho-Holy crap! Bet Willow Smith can't do THAT if she tried! Wiz: Her hair whip is powerful enough to pierce straight through enemies, and does it fast enough to be able to do continuous damage. So fast, in fact, she can do it 6 - 7 times a second. Boomstick: It hits so hard that it can break metal bars, armor, detonate barrels, and deflect projectiles and cannonballs. And I thought the simple whip of a belt hurt! Wiz: Her hair can also one-shot Ammo-Barron’s soldiers, who can take an airship explosion and a crash to the ground, then get back up to fight. If she wants to make her ponytail all the more deadly, she has special shampoos and creams at her disposal. Boomstick: Shantae takes advantage of her half-genie magic by transforming into various animals via belly dancing. These include an Elephant that can dash through boulders, a spider that can grapple onto things and fire venom, a harpy capable of flight and shooting feathers, a mermaid that lets her swim like no other and fire explosive bubbles, and even a fucking tank! A miniature one, though. Wiz: She can also use her obliterate dance to create a powerful blast of magic that deals massive damage to anyone too close. However, this particular dance as well as other things will drain Shantae’s magic meter. Broomstick: With the magic meter at her disposal, she can shoot fireballs, protect herself with pike balls, create storm clouds to electrocute her foes, and summon bubbles to protect her. She has various alternate versions of these attacks, that cost more of her magic the more powerful the blow. Wiz: At her disposal is also an arsenal of items, including the pirate gear, consisting of the Scimitar which she can use to slash and throw, the Flintlock Pistol that fires bullets and never runs out, the Pirate Hat she can use to glide from high places, boots so she can charge at super speeds and dash on lava, and a cannon she can get on top of to propel herself up and hurt anyone below with cannonballs. Boomstick: Of course, genies have to drink too, which is why the potion can fully restore her health, auto potion can revive her, monster milk can increase her power, magic vials can restore her magic, vanish cream lets her pass through walls and enemies, and twin mints creates a clone of her that can attack at the same time. Wiz: To add on to her versatility, she can equip several boost-granting gear such as the magical tiara which gives her UNLIMITED magic. Boomstick: That kinda removes the whole point of other magic-affecting items, doesn't it? Wiz: Also a great martial artist, she's taken advantage of her agility and gained multiple fighting moves over her adventures as an alternative to using her hair. Boomstick: The Back Dash makes her dash backwards to avoid attacks, somersault to kick enemies from above, Elbow Dash to ram with a charge, and even roundhouse her foes with the Power Kick. Feats - One of the most powerful half-genies in her land - Defeated enemies many times her size - Foiled Risky Boots (three times) - Saved human and genie realm from corruption - Defeated Squid and Hypno Baron at the same time - Foiled and defeated Ammo Baron - Regained Scuttle Town’s memories - Stopped Techno Baron’s schemes and freed mermaid queen - Did latter five on the same day Wiz: She's strong enough to hold half a ton above her head with one hand as if it were a book, and break free of ropes with her sheer strength. Good luck trying any type of bondage with her! Boomstick: She has enough durability and enough guts to take explosives to her face with little to no pain, and seemingly never gets tired. Boomstick: She's got a strong sense of justice and quite tomboyish, But like booze, every good has a downside too. Wiz: Shantae can at times be somewhat naïve, and even though her belly dances are quick, she's vulnerable to attacks while performing. Under certain circumstances, her genie powers can also be taken away and even be used against her. Boomstick: But even if this happens, she packs a huge punch either way, and she’s never afraid to show a boss who’s boss, and bring justice to evil if it’s the last thing she does. “Gonna have to hair ‘em till it hurts!” Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It’s time for a DeathBattle! Deathbattle Results Next Time Who will you be rooting for? Rayman Shantae Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Kriskirby Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles